El heredero de Sparda
by Dante33321
Summary: La sangre de los Potter siempre a fue especial, pero la manifestación de este poder no ocurrió hasta que Harry Potter de alguna manera los logra activar para derrotar a Voldemort, lamentablemente siendo un bebe, se piensa que su Hermana Mayor Rebecca es quien lo derroto, así que para su protección es dejado con los Dursley:¿como sera el mundo cuando Harry regrese con un gran poder?


30 de agosto de 1999, una noche completamente tranquila y normal para los habitantes de Privet Drive, la calle en si representaba la definición perfecta de lo suburbios teniendo un buen alumbrado, un césped hermoso y de buen color verde, pero sobre todo las casas son completamente hermosas, con un viento tranquilo y silencioso daba por completo la perfecta presentación de ser un lugar completamente respetable y bueno para vivir

La perfección del lugar fue brevemente interrumpida por la figura de un hombre mayor que vestía de una forma que en la actualidad solo se podía encontrar, ya sea en rodamientos de película de la época antigua o por lo menos en sitios culturales que se encargan de recolectar la historia de la Humanidad, este hombre rápidamente comenzó a revisar con su mirada las hermosas casas de lugar, solo para detenerse en una en específico

Después de unos minutos el hombre llego a una hermosa casa pintada de color blanco con un hermoso jardín que posee algunos setos perfectamente cotados así como algunas rosas hermosas, al ver esto aquel hombre se detuvo y miro hacia su derecha donde su mirada se detuvo en un buen automóvil color azul brillante que sin duda lo hacía parecer recién adquirido, el hombre suspiro al pensar que con esto, los dueños del lugar llamados Dursley deban una imagen perfecta de su modo de vida, así como la mayoría de los habitantes de Privet Drive

Saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos, el hombre llego hasta e porche, donde subió unas escaleras, al llegar hasta su destino, este hombre coloco suavemente a un pequeño niño de no mas de 3 años en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la casa solo para después colocar una frazada caliente en el niño junto a lo que parecía ser una especie de carta

-de verdad los siento Harry, juro por Merlín que siento demasiado que tengas que vivir con ellos durante los próximos once años, pero con tu hermana mayor siendo "La Niña que Vivió" tiene que ser de gran prioridad su entrenamiento y si estás ahí con ella estoy seguro de que no se lo tomara enserio-susurro el hombre mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-te prometo que tanto yo como tus familiares te lo compensaremos dentro de once años, espero que para ese entonces comprendas el porque lo hicimos y encuentres en tu corazón la bondad para perdonarnos este pecado-termino de hablar el hombre mayor mientras que con su mano derecha movía levemente los mechones de pelo del niño de su rostro, solo para segundos después sacar una especie de "palo" de madera de sus ropas y acercarla al rostro del pequeño

 **-¡Obliviate!** -nuevamente susurro el hombre

Sin nada más que decir, el hombre rápidamente "toco" la puerta de la casa de manera "ruidosa" y cuando escucho como en el interior de esta comenzó a ver "actividad" de las personas que la habitan, rápidamente desapareció del lugar dejando a la suerte al pobre niño

Sin que aquel hombre se diera cuenta, en Privet Drive había otras dos "personas" que habían visto todo y escuchado lo que el hombre había dicho, estas "personas" cubiertas por largas túnicas con capuchas color negro se "acercaron" al niño para mirarlo fijamente mientras que en el interior de la casa presentaba aun mas "actividad"

-eh observado a estas personas y son lo peor que la Humanidad tiene que ofrecer, ¿esta seguro de hacer esto, Maestro?-pregunto uno de los encapuchados quien "miraba" al otro

-no, no lo estoy, pero por más que quiera o desee… aun no puedo llevar a mi Heredero con nosotros-Respondió el otro encapuchado mientras miraba atentamente como la puerta de la casa se habría para dejar ver a un hombre de mediana edad con un grave problema de sobrepeso, solo para salir levemente antes de percatarse del pequeño niño recostado en su porche

-Maestro, por favor, ¿No pensara en dejar al pequeño Harry en este lugar durante los próximos once años, verdad?- pregunto el encapuchado numero uno con gran horror en su voz

-¡por supuesto que no idiota!, pero lamentablemente tendré que dejarlo hasta el día que cumpla sus cinco años para así poder iniciar su entrenamiento-Respondió el segundo encapuchado mientras miraba como una mujer de mediana edad salió de la casa para cargar al niño y llevarlo dentro

-¿Qué estaban pensando Hermione Potter y James Potter cuando dejaron que Albus Dumbledore decidiera que era lo mejor para el niño?-volvió a preguntar el encapuchado numero uno mientras que trabajaba en buscar una explicación lógica

-lamentablemente los idiotas de Gran Bretaña Mágica creen que Albus Dumbledore tiene la razón en todo lo que dice solo porque "derroto" a un Señor Oscuro y vivió para contarlo-Respondió el encapuchado numero dos con odio en su voz

-entonces, ¿ese es el futuro de la ahora aclamada "Niña que Vivió" Rebecca Potter?, después de todo ella también "sobrevivió" a un Señor Oscuro y al **Avada Kedavra-** comento el primero

-tal vez lo sea, pero lamentablemente para Gran Bretaña Mágica tienen al Potter equivocado ya que la única manera de sobrevivir al **Avada Kedavra** sin un ritual de sacrificio, es poseer sangre Demoniaca y la pequeña Rebecca no "Heredo" esos genes- respondió el segundo mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa

-entiendo Maestro, pero ¿Por qué solo Harry James Potter manifestó los poderes Demoniacos y no también ella?-

-ni idea, pero para despertarlos se necesita vivir una experiencia completamente traumática y no entiendo cómo es que, si los dos solo tienen un año de diferencia, solo el pudo despertarlos

-también sentí que su "despertar" fue extremadamente poderoso, ¿crees que su poder aumentar aún más con forme lo desarrolle?-

-por supuesto, el será un ser completamente poderoso, pero es hora de irnos-

Con esto dicho por el segundo encapuchado, un gran circulo mágico de color rojo sangre apareció a la espalda de ambos, girando sus cuerpos ambos comenzaron a caminar y antes de "cruzar" por el circulo se alcanzó a escuchar

-¡como ordene Maestro Sparda!-

* * *

 **Número 4 Privet Drive, agosto 2001**

Un hombre de unos 30 años, el cual viste un elegante traje color azul oscuro, acaba de llegar tranquilamente al mismo porche donde hace dos largos años vio cómo su Heredero fue dejado a su "suerte" por el autonombrado "Señor de la Luz" de Gran Bretaña Mágica Albus Dumbledore, antes de tocar pudo notar como una "aura" completamente anormal se sentía alrededor de la casa, con un movimiento rápido, un pequeño circulo mágico apareció en su mano mostrándole algo que lo sorprendió y a la vez le hizo hervir la sangre

La casa estaba protegida por "salas" de Sangre y eran "sostenidas" por el poder mágico de su Heredero, las ganas de matar a cierto "Señor de la Luz" no fueron ajenas a aquel hombre de 30 años, pero lamentablemente para él sabia que la decisión de matar o no a Albus Dumbledore pertenecía exclusivamente a su Heredero Harry James Potter una vez que supiera controlar su Magia, así como su poder Demoniaco

Dejando estos pensamientos de lado, rápidamente toco la puerta de la casa solo para esperar algunos segundos para que se abriera dejándole ver a aquel hombre con sobrepeso que vio hace dos años, el cual parecía haber ganado aún más peso

-¿puedo ayudarlo, Señor?-pregunto amablemente el hombre

-buenas tardes soy el Duque Sparda, tengo un asunto urgente que tengo que discutir con usted y su familia-hablo de manera amable el hombre de 30 años ahora identificado como Sparda

No paso ni medio segundo antes de que el hombre se apartara levemente de la puerta y dijera- por favor pase- de la manera mas cordial que pudo reunir, claro está que Sparda pudo ver la codicia en los ojos del hombre al decir eso

Al entrar al interior de la casa, Sparda tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío al ver lo endemoniadamente limpio y arreglado que estaba las cosas de la casa y a su ves pudo notar la "pestilencia" a la "Codicia", "Lujuria", "Gula" y los "Celos" que impregnaban a la mayoría de los Humanos que viven aquí

-¿Quién en es el, querido?-pregunto una mujer que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa, al parecer viendo la tele, junto a ella un niño d años que debido a su "construcción ", Sparda rápidamente pudo llegar a la conclusión que era el hijo de estos dos Humanos

La pregunta que ahora se hacía era: ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

-él es el Duque Sparda, amor, al parecer tiene asuntos urgentes que tender con nosotros-respondió el hombre mientras miraba a su esposa con una asquerosa felicidad pegada a su rostro

-encantada de conocerla mi Lord, mi nombre es Petunia Dursley- se presento amablemente la señora

Una conversación tribal se presento y conforme pasa a Sparda se le hacía cada vez más difícil resistir su impulso asesino, ya que al ser un Demonio rápidamente el se pudo dar cuenta de la "verdadera" forma de estos Humanos llegando hasta el punto de saber lo que más probablemente le paso a su Heredero

-creo que es hora de pasar a los negocios, como anteriormente mencione soy un Duque de la Nobleza de su Majestad, mi especialidad es la de buscar a niños con un gran potencial de habilidades poco comunes para la Real Academia, la institución mas prestigiosa que esta Nación tiene, su objetivo es encontrar y "esculpir" joyas verdaderamente raras para ser la siguiente generación de "Nobles" del país-explico Sparda a los dos Humanos mientras sentía como su "Codicia" comenzaba a presentarse en ellos

-¿Por qué no hemos escuchado de tal Academia antes?-pregunto Vernon Dursley apenas conteniendo su propia "codicia"

-es porque solo aceptamos lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestra sociedad, por lo que solamente se da a conocer mediante una "invitación" formal por parte de nuestro departamento "caza talento" al que pertenezco-aclaro Sparda mientras que los engranes de su cabeza comenzaban a girar para planear la manera en que mataría a estos Humanos

Casi deja escapar una sonrisa sádica cuando los dos Humanos adultos comenzaron a gritar de la alegría antes de que ambos abrazaran fuertemente a su hijo, que al parecer no entendía nada de lo que los adultos hablaban, para Sparda esto reafirmarmo su plan: matarlos de la peor manera después de que le informaran el paradero de su Heredero

-por lo que vine a buscar a Harry James Potter-dejo caer lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras disfrutaba como los dos adultos se quedaba congelados antes de girar de manera robótica su cabeza hacia el

-¡¿QUE?!-grito furioso Vernon

-¡¿eres uno de ellos verdad?!-grito entre furiosa y asustada Petunia mientras miraba a Sparda

-¿uno de ellos?-pregunto con "curiosidad" Sparda

-no quieras pasarte de listo, ¡eres un ser anormal, un Mago!-grito Vernon mientras se acercaba a Sparda lentamente con intenciones nada buenas de su parte

-Oh! Ahora entiendo el problema, lamentablemente para ustedes no soy un Mago…. Soy algo mucho peor-dijo Sparda mientras comenzaba a "tronar" los dedos de sus manos en una clara señal de aceptación para lo que Vernon pensaba "hacerle"

-¿Qué?-

-Soy un Demonio, así que me dices donde esta Harry o los matare y créanme que disfrutare al hacerlo-respondió Sparda con una voz completamente fría acompañada de un rostro completamente sádico que hizo que los Dursley entendieran lo que era el verdadero terror

-¡no creas que puedes asustarnos al afirmar ser algo que no existe!-grito Petunia en un acto de valentía o de estupidez segada por el gran miedo que sentía

De la nada Sparda fue rodeado por una densa obscuridad y aparecieron algunos círculos mágicos sobre su cabeza, solo se necesito unos segundos para que el "Humanos" Sparda fuera remplazado por una creatura azul humanoide, su pelo se había transformado en una cresta que tiene una forma de aleta en la parte superior, su cuello apareció una membrana que se curva hacia adentro además de que su columna vertebral se había fusionado con dos huesos de color oscuro expuestos también en la parte superior, sus manos se transformaron en garras, y su saco una capa inferior

Al ver esto Petunia se desmayo por completo mientras que por otro lado tanto Vernon como su hijo se habían orinado en los pantalones mientras retrocedían lentamente tratando de alejarse lo más posible del Demonio frente a ellos

- **¡Preguntare una vez más!, ¿Dónde está Harry James Potter?-** Rugió el Demonio que en un parpadeo apareció frente a una asustado y lloroso Vernon

-¡Debajo del armario de las escaleras!-sorprendentemente quien grito la respuesta completamente aterrado fue el Hijo de estos Humanos "bastardos"

El Demonio rápidamente giro su cuerpo hacia la entrada, no sin antes asegurarse de que los Dursley no escaparan con la ayuda de un hechizo, solo necesito de unos cuantos pasos para llegar al lugar, todo esto mientras retomaba su lado "Humano", y de una manera "brusca" abrió la puerta del armario haciendo que toda "razón" para no matar a estos "Humanos" despareciera de la mente del Demonio

Dentro de la "habitación" se encontraba su Heredero encadenado a una pared solamente vistiendo unos pantalones algo rotos, su torso estaba lleno de cicatrices recientes que aun sangraban, también había cicatrices en sus pequeños brazos en una posición que las hacían parecer que eran un intento de suicidio, finalmente su cabello negro era largo haciendo que cubrieran sus ojos

- **¡Nevan!-** Grito furioso Sparda mientras volvía a su forma Demoniaca

Nuevamente un circulo mágico apareció a un lado de Sparda, de el comenzó a emerger una mujer de piel gris con cabello largo de color rojo la cual usa un vestido completamente negro que llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos, al terminar de salir, la mujer rápidamente se arrodillo ante Sparda en un acto de sumisión completa de su parte

 **-¿En que puedo servirle, Lord Sparda?-** pregunto educadamente la Demonio

 **-el es mi Heredero, ¡Llévalo al Limbo para ser curado!-** ordeno inmediatamente el Demonio

La demonio identificada como Nevan rápidamente giro su vista hacia donde apuntaba su amo y al escuchar la afirmación del mismo y ver al pequeño que se encontraba encadenado a la pared, no puedo evitar horrorizarse mientras aparecía rápidamente a su lado y usaba un poco de su fuerza para romper las cadenas, al ver lo herido que se encontraba comenzó a lanzar los pocos hechizos curativos que conocía hacia el cuerpo del Heredero Sparda

Cuando Nevan y Harry desparecieron de la casa, Sparda comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la sala donde se encontraban los Dursley, su mente Demoniaca se encontraba mostrándoles todas las formas en las que podría "torturar" a estos "Humanos" sin matarlos

Durante los siguientes días, los Dursley fueron completamente destrozados mentalmente por las constantes torturas de Sparda así como de algunos Demonios a su servicio, cuando finalmente "murieron" descubrieron que se encontraban en el Inframundo donde miles de millones de Demonios se encontraba esperando pacientemente para tortúralos por la eternidad

* * *

 ** _Ubicación desconocida_**

Los ojos de Harry James Potter se abrieron lentamente, enfocando su vista en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, por lo que todo signo de sueño desapareció de su organismo para hacerlo levantarse rápidamente de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba, al hacerlo pudo ver como al lado de la cama en la que había descansado solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, se encontraba una persona

Sin duda era la niña más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, su cabello rojo y ojos color verdes hacían que el pequeño Harry se sintiera atraído a ellos, por alguna razón inexplicable para él podía "sentir" que podía confiar perdidamente en ella y que por ninguna razón debería alejarla de su lado

Por su lado, la niña pelirroja sentía exactamente los mismo por el niño pelinegro que habían traído hace cuatro días, ella durante este tiempo se quedo a su lado solamente dejándolo solo cuando dormía o tenia que ir a comer, desde el momento en el que lo vio "algo" dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar plenamente en el y que estar a su lado era lo mejor para ella

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos niños se miraron fijamente sin notar que ambos liberan una poderosa aura Demoniaca, finalmente el pelinegro decidido hablar

-¡Hola, soy Harry Potter! , ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto bastante confiado y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro por lo que "sentía" al ver a la pelirroja

-¡Hola Harry, mi nombre es Lily Evans y soy tu prometida!-respondió la niña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
